Along with rapid development of a display technology, a Touch Screen Panel has been widely used in human life. At present, a touch structure contained in the touch screen panel may be divided into: a mutual-capacitive touch structure and a self-capacitive touch structure. The self-capacitive touch structure is favored by a majority of panel manufacturers due to its touch sensing accuracy and high signal to noise ratio.
Currently, the self-capacitive touch structure detects a finger touch position on self-capacitance principle, which is: a plurality of self-capacitive electrodes disposed on the same layer and independent of each other are arranged in the touch structure; when a human body does not touch a screen, capacitance borne by respective self-capacitive electrodes is a constant value; when the human body touches the screen, the capacitance borne by a corresponding self-capacitive electrode at a touch position is the constant value plus a human body capacitance, and a touch detection chip may determine the touch position by detecting variation of capacitance values of the respective self-capacitive electrodes during a touch period.
In the self-capacitive touch structure, each self-capacitive electrode needs to be connected to the touch detection chip through a separate lead; as illustrated in FIG. 1, each lead specifically includes: a conducting line 2 for connecting a self-capacitive electrode 1 to a frame of the touch screen panel, and a peripheral wire 4 arranged on the frame and configured to conduct the self-capacitive electrode 1 to a wiring terminal 3 of the touch detection chip.
In actual implementation, since there are a large amount of self-capacitive electrodes, correspondingly there are many leads; with each self-capacitive electrode occupying an area of 5 mm*5 mm as example, a 5-inch liquid crystal display screen needs 264 self-capacitive electrodes; if each self-capacitive electrode is designed to be smaller, there will be more self-capacitive electrodes, so more leads should be designed.
Moreover, at the time of designing, in order to reduce the number of film layers, as illustrated in FIG. 1, generally the conducting line 2 in the lead is disposed on the same layer as the self-capacitive electrode 1, so more conducting lines 2 will cause too large touch blind region, wherein the touch blind region refers to a region where the lines are concentrated in the touch screen panel, and signals in such a touch blind region are relatively disordered, so it is called the touch blind region, that is, touch performance in this region cannot be guaranteed.
In summary, the touch blind region in a current self-capacitive touch structure is relatively large, resulting in a worse touch performance of the touch screen panel containing the self-capacitive touch structure.